


Boyfriend Material

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Stupid Ridiculous Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Theo hits on his boyfriend.





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



Theo glanced at the dashboard on his car, grimacing slightly at the time: three forty-five. He was fifteen minutes late from picking Liam up from school. The beta wolf was gonna be pissed.

Five minutes later, he pulled into the mostly empty car park. There were only a few cars still there, probably teachers, and Liam was nowhere to be found. He checked his phone, but there were no messages or missed calls. Well, he'd just have to use his nose then. Theo got out of his truck and scented the air, eyes narrowed as he sorted and discarded, letting his wolf have free reign as he searched for Liam.

Unsurprisingly, he tracked Liam's scent to the lacrosse pitch, where he found him sitting in the bleachers, elbows propped against the seat beside him, looking up at the sky and lost in thought. Theo came to a sudden stop, just staring at him.

It was one of his favourite things, looking at Liam, especially when he didn't know he was being looked at. There was something so unguarded about him in moments like these, an innocence that drew Theo like a moth to a flame. Probably he should be telling Liam off for not being aware of his surroundings, but he didn't want to disturb the peaceful expression on his face as he stared up at the puffy white clouds drifting above him. Liam's eyes reflected the same bright blue as the sky, deep pools that Theo wanted to drown in. Love had turned him into such a sap.

If he wasn't already dating Liam, just a single look at him right now, that soft smile dancing on his lips, would be enough to convince him to ask him out.

Theo moved closer, and Liam glanced at him, surprised. And then he grinned at him, sitting up, hair flopping down to fall into his eyes, hiding them from sight. He brushed it away absent-mindedly, his eyes trailing up and down Theo's body, appreciation in his gaze. Looked like he wasn't the only who was smitten.   


"Hey there handsome," Theo said, giving Liam his most charming smile, stopping a metre away.   


"Hi," Liam said happily.   


"What's a cute thing like you doing in a place like this?" Theo asked, winking at him.   


"What?" Liam giggled, and then looked shocked, like he hadn't meant to make such an undignified noise. He flushed, and Theo chuckled, moving a little closer.

"Do you have a map?" He asked in a low voice.   


Liam frowned, looking confused. "No, why?"   


"Because I keep getting lost in your eyes," Theo said, reaching down to brush a hand along his cheek.   


"Oh my god, you're such a dork," Liam said, looking bemused. Theo just grinned, tilting his chin up.   


"Hmmm, your lips look so lonely," he said, frowning slightly.

Liam blinked, and Theo leaned in, mouth hovering over his.   


"Would they like to meet mine?" He asked quietly. Liam stared at him, a light blush on his cheeks. And then his eyes flickered down, looking at Theo's lips. He took that as confirmation, closing the distance and pressing a soft kiss to Liam's lips, eyes fluttering closed.

Theo pulled away slightly, licking his lips. Liam was still looking up at him, though now his brilliant blue eyes were dazed, clouded with lust. "Hmm, if I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?"

"Who are you, and what have you done with Theo Raeken?" Liam asked, shaking his head. His hands were fisted in Theo's shirt, holding him close.   


"Careful with my shirt, sweetheart, don't you know what it's made out of?" Theo scolded gently, prying his fingers away.   


"No, what?" Liam asked, eyes dropping down as he stared at his shirt.   


"Boyfriend material," Theo smirked.   


"Oh my god," Liam groaned.

Theo laughed, helping Liam to his feet, feeling light and carefree. Liam looked down at him, eyes warm. He looked happy, and Theo melted. It was a good look on him. If a few cheesy pick up lines could make him smile like that, then Theo would recite them all day. Liam's eyes lit up with a mischievous twinkle, and then he was launching at Theo and tackling him to the ground. He fell back against the grass with Liam straddling him, looking quite pleased with himself.   


He leaned down, kissing him, and Theo's hands slid up into Liam's hair, gripping tight. He lost himself in the heavenly feel of Liam's lips against his, sighing into his mouth, opening to let their tongues tangle together as Liam begged entrance. By the time Liam pulled away, Theo was panting, eyes lidded as he stared up at Liam.   


Liam sat up, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at him. "I lost my teddy," he announced, lower lip stuck out in a pout.   


Theo blinked. Teddy? "Huh?" He said, clueless.   


"Will you sleep with me instead?" Liam asked, winking at him.   


Theo stared at him for a moment, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "Okay, that was worse than all of mine combined."

Liam snorted. "I don't know about that. Boyfriend material?"   


"Hey, that was good and you know it," Theo objected. Liam just shook his head, eyes twinkling.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to get to sleep at night," Liam said, patting him on the chest. He stood up, holding out a hand to Theo and helping him up as well. "Time to go."   


"Yeah," Theo said, using his grip on Liam's hand to pull him in close, his other hand wrapping around his waist. "In a minute."   


He kissed Liam again, long, slow drugging kisses that made Liam moan into his mouth, arms looping around his neck as he returned them with equal passion. It was a long time before Theo pulled away, chest heaving.   


"I hope you know CPR," he whispered against Liam's lips, "cause you just took my breath away."   


"Oh my god," Liam laughed, pressing one last kiss to his lips. "Alright lover boy, let's go home."


End file.
